Pliant by name
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Update: Long lost knowledge cannot be discovered.. Or can it? “If you call a demon by its name, he must do whatever you say.” HPSS
1. Fairy tale creatures

Disclaimer: _All known characters belong to Joanne K. Rowling. She's the master and we all are just her servants._

Story: _"If you call a demon by its name, he must do whatever you say."_

Author's Note: _I'm in an aggressive mood these days, so there will be no kind of fluffy romance._

Rating: **_R_**

Genre: _General/Dark_

Dedicated to: _..._

**Warning:**** _Slash. Don't read if you don't like it.___**

Pliant by name

Chapter One: Fairy tale creatures

"Let me go." The voice of the boy who sat in front of him in a wooden chair trembled with anger.

Dumbledore looked into those green eyes, eyes, glowing with a fever that made the old man worry. This fever longed for action... and revenge.

"You will stay where you are, Harry. Enough men are out there to fight Voldemort. I can see no reason why I should send you, too.

By the way, I –as the headmaster of this school- am –of course- not allowed to let my pupils get themselves in trouble, great trouble," replied the wise wizard matter-of-factly, but his concern was shown by his exertion.

"Well, but they didn't have success in the last time, did they?" said Harry ironically.

"Maybe you have to change your point of view to see what they already reached," answered Dumbledore.

"The only thing I can see is that Voldemort is gaining more and more power and that no one even tried to stop him."

"And what are you thinking the Order is trying to do?" asked the headmaster interested.

"I didn't say they do nothing. But the time of making plans is over," explained Harry, his voice calming down.

"So you think it is time to fight?"

"Exactly."

Dumbledore laid his chin on his crossed fingers. "I can see no reason for behaving like that."

"No reason? You must be joking!" shouted the sixteen year old boy.

"You know I'm not."

"Well, what about the death of the Finnigan Family? The Bones Family? What about the death of all the other wizards and muggles? Isn't that reason enough to stand up and fight?"

"Of course it is. But no one can win a fight if he isn't prepared, Harry. We don't even have the slightest idea where Voldemort is hiding and what he will do next. How can you fight an enemy you cannot even find?"

"I can find him," Harry replied.

"No, you cannot," said Dumbledore firmly.

"I can feel him. I will find him."

"Well, let's suppose you'll find him. What are you planing to do then?" asked the headmaster.

"Kill him," answered the boy.

"How?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "With my wand, I suppose."

"Ah, well, and Voldemort will do nothing to defend himself, of course." 

Harry sat silent.

"This sounds kind of half-baked, don't you think?"

"I'd rather do something half-baked than just sit around here and do nothing," snarled Harry. "And watching you doing nothing."

"So you think my conversations with the ministry of magic are nothing? All my efforts to find allies are nothing?" said Dumbledore calm.

"No. But I think you are still not close enough to Voldemort. Your allies won't help you if you cannot use them against him. I could find him. And you know that," explained the boy who lived eagerly.

" Harry, I already have a spy in Voldemorts followers who is able to find out what he's up to and where he will act the next time."

"Snape," said Harry with contempt.

"_Professor_ Snape; yes," replied Dumbledore.

"I can see no reason why you should trust him," said Harry.

"But I know I can."

"That doesn't satisfy me." Harry stood up.

"So you don't trust me anymore, Harry?" asked the headmaster

"I didn't say that."

"But it is the truth. You don't think I know the human nature."

"He didn't get any information till now, did he?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid, no," answered Dumbledore.

"Then it cannot satisfy me." Harry went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To my dormitory."

Dumbledore watched him as he reached the door. Just as he opened it, he said: "Wait."

The boy turned around.  

 "Sit down," said Dumbledore.

Harry hesitated, then took again place in the wooden chair.

"First, I wouldn't tell you what I'm about to tell you if I hadn't the feeling you would bring yourself in great danger if I did not. Second, I want you to swear you will talk about this to no one."

"I swear," replied the boy curious.

"The reason," began Dumbledore, the reason why I can trust Professor Snape and why you can do that, too, is, that I know his name."

Harry looked at him, surprised. "His name?"

The headmaster nodded.

"How can a name tell you to trust a person?" asked Harry, almost convinced Dumbledore had lost his mind.

"I don't mean his _normal_ name, Harry," continued Dumbledore. "I mean his _true name."_

"His _true_ name?" 

"Professor Snape is not a human being like you – or like me."

Harry panted. That was nothing new to him.

"He is a demon."

"What?" The boy almost jumped out of his chair. "You're joking."

"Harry, you know a werewolf – is it really so hard to believe in demons?"

Harry starred at Dumbledore. "No, not really. It would explain his behaviour."

The headmaster shot him a glance. "I didn't hear that."

"But... Why are you letting him teach? And why do you trust him? I mean... A demon! An infernal creature!"

"Don't exaggerate, Harry. Think of werewolves."

"Okay. But what about his true name? What has this to do with him being a demon and you trusting him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Don't you know, Harry, that, if you call a demon by its name, he must do whatever you want?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, this is a lesson you'll be soon told in Defence against the dark arts."

"So he is obliged to do whatever you say? An he cannot break this ban?" asked the boy. 

"No," answered Dumbledore.

It was silent for some minutes, then Harry said: "Well, this might change my opinion. Can I go now?"

Dumbledore nodded and Harry went back to his dormitory.    


	2. Long lost knowledge

Disclaimer: _All known characters belong to Joanne K. Rowling. She's the master and we all are just her servants._

Story: _"If you call a demon by its name, he must do whatever you say."_

Author's Note: _I'm in an aggressive mood these days, so there will be no kind of fluffy romance._

Rating: **_R_**

Genre: _General/Dark_

Dedicated to: _..._

**Warning:**** _Slash. Don't read if you don't like it.___**

Pliant by name

**Chapter Two: Long lost knowledge**

Harry Potter had never spent so much time studying in the school library than this cold, rainy day in autumn. While Ron and Hermione were out in Hogsmeade, he read almost all the books about Dark arts that were not borrowed or in the forbidden section, but none of them had the information he searched for.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't have given up if he had not found the sentences: "All demon names are told to be written in the book of the signs of the zodiac. But this book disappeared in 1574 and has never been seen again. So if you meet a demon – what is not very likely, for they all are said to be banned in 1542 by a couple of great wizards – you better run instead of trying to call him by his true name."

Disappointed, he smashed the book on the table and thereby lost ten points of Gryffindor by Madame Pince, who also told him to leave immediately.

After all, he had wasted three hours of his precious time by chasing shadows.

Of course, he later thought, Dumbledore wouldn't have told him all that if he hadn't known Harry would never be able to use it against Snape.

But that didn't change the fact Harry desperately _wished to use it against the greasy, slimy Potions master._

The question was, should he really break into Dumbledore's office to look if he had the book just to make Snape his servant?

Not that he had a chance to break in without Dumbledore knowing, but Harry liked the idea of having the decision.

He sighed. 

It was hopeless. Absolutely. Totally.

It would have been great, though.

***************************************************************************************

Harry didn't know when he had begun wandering through the castle at night, but he knew he did it because he couldn't sleep.

Nightmares haunted him, most of them showed him Sirius' death over and over again. 

And that was Snape's fault. He could have saved Sirius, but Harry knew he hadn't tried, though Dumbledore said something else.

Maybe the Potions master hadn't done it because no one had given him the order.

The boy took a deep breath and went down to the entrance hall. Not for the first time he was glad he had his father's Invisibility Cloak .

Unsure where to go now, he stopped and looked at the paintings on the walls. Some of the portraits were empty.

Harry wondered why they visited each other so late.

While he was fascinated by the paintings the entrance door opened and he heard steps coming down the stairs.

Without even thinking, he looked for refuge behind a knight, which stood beneath the stairs.

And as he saw who came in and who came down, he was glad he had acted this way.

Dressed in his black robe which he never seemed to change, Severus Snape stepped into the hall and he seemed to be in an even worse mood than normally.

Dressed in a dark blue robe, smiling, Dumbledore came down the stairs and went to Snape.

"I'm glad to see you're still all right, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"No need to be patient, headmaster. I have some information for you," replied Snape grim.

"You're late," continued Dumbledore without listening to Snape.

"The meeting was longer than I had expected," the Potions master answered the unspoken question.

"I want you to be true to me, Asmodi," said the headmaster softly.

Snape's face froze for just a second or two, than he snarled: "You know I am!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. Let's go up and talk about what you found out."  

And without really realising it, Harry Potter had found out the name of one of the last demons... And achieved what he wanted since he had spoken with Dumbledore...

****************************************************************************************

It was two hours later when Harry saw Snape coming down again.

Without making noise he followed his teacher to his office into the dungeon and entered it before Snape closed the door.

He watched the Potions master taking place in a not very comfortable looking chair and remembered the times he stood here.

Standing in Snape's office meant – if you were Harry Potter – great trouble. 

And now he was going to change the roles.

He wasn't afraid as he took of his Invisibility Cloak, or as Snape jumped out of his chair and looked at him with pure anger.

Harry Potter had the control, he knew it and he enjoyed it.

"Potter! What do you think you're doing here at three o'clock in the morning?" shouted Snape. "Fifty points of Gryffindor and run to your dormitory, or it will be 100!"

Harry stayed where he was.

"100 points of Gryffindor, Mister Potter. And now, as he have proved your stupidity and your stubbornness, I advice you to better leave my room before I make you leave it!" said Snape, dangerously calm. 

"I don't think you're in the position to force anyone to do something, Snape. And I think you'll be giving me 200 points to Gryffindor for my smartness in less than a minute.

"Potter, are you having fever? For I believe you're hallucinating – not that I'm worried about you."

"No, Professor. I just found a long lost knowledge, you know," answered Harry.

"The only thing that I know is you'll be leaving now, Potter," said Snape and pulled out his wand.

"You won't do that."

"Why not? It's self-defence and no one will ever find out how much I enjoyed it," said Snape and raised his wand.

"You know, I had an interesting conversation with Dumbledore yesterday."

"I'm not very interested in your social activities, Potter."

"We were talking about fairy tale creatures," continued Harry.

"You really seem to be ill, Potter."

"About werewolves."

Snape panted.

"And demons."

Snape seemed shocked for a second, than said coldly: "I hope you don't have nightmares, now, Potter and want me to get you a potion."

"No. But tell me, Asmodi, isn't it frustrating to serve someone just because he knows your name? Ah, and would you please give me your wand?"

The Potion master froze, than, gave Harry his wand, his face filled with surprise and despise.

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore," Snape hissed.

"Oh, Dumbledore just told me you were a demon. He didn't tell me your name, if you believe that. I found it out as I heard your conversation in the hall. What a wonderful chance," replied Harry coolly. 

"You're going to pay for this, Potter," said the Potions master.

"Well, I don't think so. I know your name, so you have to do what I say. Did I understand that correctly?" 

Snape stood silent.

"You don't have to answer me, _Professor. Your silence tells me I'm right."_

Harry stepped forward, until his face was so close to Snape's that he could feel his breath.

"This is the revenge for Sirius," he whispered.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Potter, but I'm not afraid of you. I served the dark Lord, remember. And you are just a sixteen year old boy," replied Snape.

Harry grinned wryly. "I don't want you to fear me, Professor. I just want to take revenge."

"I can see no way how you could do that. Will you tell me to clean the cauldrons? Or to undress and run through Hogwarts? Please, don't let me prevent you from doing this."

"No, Professor, this would be no punishment for you. Even my father's tricks were worse. No, I want you to do something you really detest, though it will be disgusting for me, too."

"Ah, Potter, and what do you think could that be?" said the Potions master.

"Kiss me."

_To be continued..._


End file.
